Exorcists Undercover--Trick Of The Eye
by Wondering Snow
Summary: When Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee are sent undercover as students to a school, they're thrown into a whirlwind of crazy teachers, disappearing classmates, secret passages and drama galore. As the pieces of the puzzle start to fall into place, and the dark secrets behind the school are revealed, they realize that the school is a deathtrap, with them caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Acquired

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from -man.

_Chapter One: Mission Acquired_

**Europe, Germany.**

The 'UnderEye School' was well-known for its charity and generosity towards orphans or those in needs. It helped and allowed children who had no family or if they were short on money to receive an education and free boarding so they could support themselves later on in life. The school worked in a joint link with the 'Red Line Hospital' that shared its grounds. Those who wanted to enter the medical field had access to volunteer work, which could help to further their education. This was 'home'to most of the children who attended it. The campus was quite big, and it had enough dorms to house the many students that went there.

It was a little past midnight when a door in the school building opened from inside a classroom, and out stepped a young woman by the name of Cathy Shreel. She was thirty-two, with light blue eyes, and blonde hair that was pulled up in a bun with the help of a pen. She was the English teacher for the 'UnderEyes School,' and was well liked by her students. She made her way towards a door at the end of the hallway which across the top read 'Teachers Only.' Entering a four digit key code on a small number pad near the side of the door, she waited three seconds for it to unlock. Opening it, she made her way down three flights of stairs, coming to a stop on the third and last landing. Keying in another code, she opened a door that blended in perfectly with the wall around it. She closed it softly behind her, shivering slightly at the temperature drop. It was musky, cold and dark in the long hallway underneath the school grounds, the only sound coming from the 'click, clack' of Cathy's high heels. It was five minutes until she came upon another concealed door, pale light coming from a lit screen next it.

ENTER PASSCODE FOR ACCSESS was written across it, the letters stark white against the black of the rest of the screen.

Cathy quickly typed in the passcode, hoping she got it right as it changed every day. She held her breath as the seconds ticked by, and on the fifth one there was a hiss of steam as the vaulted door slowly unlocked, and swung open a few feet. Cathy slipped inside, the door closing shut automatically behind her. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the large room. The room was circular in shape, big enough to comfortably fit five elephants. Computers of different sizes and desks were placed along the room at different intervals, making a clear pathway to two identical looking doors at the end of the room. Cathy walked over to them, taking the door to her right, keying in a code and swiping her badge underneath a scanner.

The door automatically opened and after entering it Cathy found herself in long hallway. There, lining the walls were pods about six feet tall, blueish water filling them. Inside each pod was a teenager or child that looked to be asleep or dead, one couldn't tell. There were thirty along each wall, switching from boy to girl. Cathy stared at the children in the pods, their bodies perfectly unmoving, only their hair swayed slightly in the water, for those who still had hair.

_They look so…sad_, Cathy placed a hand against the cold glass encasing a young boy. _Like they're lost._

"You're late, Shreel." A masculine voice said behind her. Cathy spun around to find one of the teachers had come up behind her.

"I wasn't told that we were having another conference until just fifteen minutes ago," Cathy snapped, her shock turning to annoyance at being caught unaware. "Besides, what do you have to say for yourself, Fritz?"

The man—Fritz—brushed past her and continued walking down the hallway, leaving Cathy to jog a bit to in order to catch up.

"I was held up." He said simply. "The new Chinese teacher, Tachibana, was giving me trouble."

"At midnight?" Cathy asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"No. Earlier today. He's being a little too noisy. I had to throw him off." They reached the end of the hallway, their conversation coming to a halt. They entered a small room, dimly lit that held three other men and four other women, seated around a conference table. Cathy and Fritz quickly entered, closing the door behind them and took their seats.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." A man in his late forties with greying hair spoke up from the head of the table and opened a folder in front of him. "We need three more pods by the end of this week. Once we have retrieved those, our accord will be complete, giving each of us $200,000. Untraceable money."

Cathy raised her hand, and after receiving a nod of permission, she said, "I have a student compatible for one. No one will notice him missing."

"Good, Ms. Shreel. Bring the boy down to room Ab3 tomorrow after school. " The man replied.

"If I may," Fritz looked over at their boss and continued speaking after he was allowed, "Our contact is asking for those by the end of this week. Otherwise the deal is cut."

There was a murmur among those present and some voices started to rise until the man spoke again, addressing the men and women at the table. "Then she'll get them. By tomorrow you all must come to me with at least one possible candidate for the pods still needed. If not, we'll be using two of you." He stood up, made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Remember, if this goes down, there's no one but you who will get burned." And with that, he exited the room, the sound of the door closing echoed down the long, dark hallway.

In the pods lining it, the blue water moved.

**A Day Later: Black Order HQ, 09:20am**

_Bam-bam-bam. _

"Oi! Allen! Wake up for Heaven's sakes!" _ -bam-bam._

"Mmmppfff…?" Allen sluggishly cracked an eye open, blinking at the bright sunlight that was streaming through his window.

"Allen!" Allen recognized the voice as Lavi's and realized that it had actually been Lavi calling his name, not the Mitarashi Dango that he had dreamed of.

"What?" Allen called back, snuggling further into his covers, trying to block out the annoying knocking.

"Ya got to get up now!"

"Why?" Allen asked, his eyes slowly closing again.

''Komui wants us for a debriefing in ten!" Lavi yelled through the door.

"Okay…" Allen barley finished the word before he fell back into a blissful sleep. He was wide awake five seconds later when Lavi opened his door and jumped on top him.

"You have to get up now!" Lavi shouted in Allen's ear.

"Okay, okay!" Allen pushed the Bookman apprentice off him, grumbling under his breath as he sat up in bed, "I'm up."

"Good. I was only knocking at your door for fifteen minutes." Lavi got off of Allen walked over to the door. "Well, I'm off to wake up Yuu-chan!" He grinned and held up a trumpet (where he got that Allen had no idea). "Kanda's going to love this!"

Allen watched as Lavi walked out his door and disappeared around the corner. A few seconds later a very off pitched trumpet started to wail, quickly followed by a string curses and a yell of "Yuu-chan! Wake up!" Two minutes later he watched as Lavi flew past his door, a maniacal grin on his face with Kanda close on his heels, Mugen unsheathed.

Ten minutes later

"Good, you're all here." Komui Lee said as he entered his office and took a seat. He looked at the four exorcists who were seated or standing in various places of the room and set down the four black folders he had brought in with him.

"What's up, Chief?" Lavi asked sitting backwards on a chair, looking at Komui curiously. In place of his usual head band were white bandages, a result of waking Kanda up that morning with a trumpet.

Komui cleared his throat and opened one the folders.

"Yesterday I received a letter from an old colleague of mine in Germany. He teaches history at a school there, called UnderEyes School. The school takes in orphans or children in need and gives them an education and place to stay on the school grounds."

"What's this have to do with us?" Kanda asked bluntly as he leaned against a wall.

"Maybe a lot. In his letter he said that there was something off about the school. The other teaches act strange, and after school hours he's seen lights on in some of the classrooms. When he asked the teachers where they had been at night, they all simply replied in bed or doing late corrections on homework. However, he's noticed some strange happenings, such as students mysteriously disappearing and reappearing, sometimes completely different, or some had gone without a trace. No one seems to notice. All in all he says that something strange is definitely going on at the school."

"You think its Innocence?" Allen asked from where he sat on the couch next to Lenalee.

"We can't say for certain, there haven't been any other reports about anything out of the ordinary coming from that area."

"But there's still a big chance that it is," Lenalee said thoughtfully. Her brother nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Lavi spoke up.

Komui handed each of them one of the folders. "We're sending you four in as transfer students. That way you'll be able to figure out what exactly is going on without arousing suspicion. For the purpose of this assignment, Kanda and Lenalee are brother and sister, and Allen and Lavi will be your two best friends. You're all orphans, trying to get some education. The rest of the details are inside your folders."

"Kanda and Allen, best of friends?" Lavi grinned at the two of them. "This'll be interesting."

"Urusai, baka Usagi." Kanda glared at the redhead.

"Now, your goal is to find any Innocence, not kill each other," Komui said off-handedly. "Your train leaves in two hours, so make sure you're packed and ready. When you leave wear civilian clothing, and be on your guard." He looked over to Kanda, "You may want to hide Mugen, no need in pulling unwanted attention to yourselves." Kanda nodded. He looked at the other three, who gave nods or (in Lavi's case) a thumbs up.

"Good. You're dismissed'' The exorcists then got up and left the room.

"Doesn't this sound like fun, Yuu-chan?" Lavi smiled at the Japanese samurai and poked his cheek. Lavi then proceeded to run for his life.

"Allen-kun, did you eat yet?" Lenalee asked, ignoring Lavi's wailing and Kanda's shouting. For someone who was normally very quiet, Kanda sure could be loud.

"Ah, not yet," Allen ducked as something went flying past his head (was that Lavi's shoe?) and looked over at Lenalee.

"Come one then, let's go get some food." They smiled at each other and walked over towards the cafeteria.

_This is sure going to be one interesting mission_, Allen thought to himself as they entered the Dining Hall. But soon all thoughts of their upcoming adventure were replaced by thoughts of breakfast and what to eat.

UP NEXT: The Exorcists enroll in UnderEyes School, meet their teachers and fellow classmates and start to settle in. They soon discover that with all the school drama come some confusing events.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter :) This story is an AU, just because that will make it easier for what I have planned (so the stuff that you know that wouldn't happen in Hoshino's Universe can happen here). The chapters **_**should **_**be updated weekly however it may take longer (and they probably aren't all going to be this long). Also, I have several ideas for this story, so it may take me a little while to sort them into some sort of thing that makes sense ;) Bear with me. There will be a bit of AllenXLenalee (if I can pull this off right) because they are so cute together. **

**Please tell me what you thought! I really would love to hear your views on this story, and if it sparked your interest, or if there's somethings you're confused/want to see. And your honest opinions please! (Just no flames). **

**Thank you for reading,**

**-Wondering Snow**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shot In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I am sad to inform you that I must disclaim any ownership or owning anything from -Man. Just the plot, sadly. This chapter killed me; it really didn't want to get written.**

_Chapter Two: A Shot In The Dark_

"Watch out! Do you want to burn the both of us?" The angry whisper broke the strange silence, echoing out of the slightly opened door and down the empty hall.

"Shut up! I can't see anything! Its pitch black in here." A feminine voice shot back, anger lacing it.

"Watch your tone," the man threatened. "You're only worth so much."

"Is that a threat?" The woman growled back, moving further into the room.

The man scowled at her in the darkness. "Do you have the vile?" He asked, answering her question with one.

"Yes. And it wasn't easy." She shook her head. "So much good material wasted on our failed attempts."

"Spare me your whining. Where is it?"

"Here." There was a rustling of cloth and a dim blue light filled the room, the source coming from the vile that the lady held in her hand.

"Amazing," The man breathed moving closer and gazing at it in awe. "Simply amazing."

The woman gave a small laugh. "Wait till you see what it does." The man looked at her, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

"You tested it." It was a statement, not a question. The woman nodded, turning to a plain white box bolted into the wall and sliding a card underneath a scanner. There was a hiss of steam as it opened up, the room becoming brighter with the blue light. She carefully placed the vile into box, and closed it back up, sending the room once again into darkness.

"That wasn't part of the deal," The man spat, his voice like ice.

The woman scoffed. "Did you honestly expect us not to test it, especially having such a breakthrough after so long?"

"That wasn't part of the deal, you idiot!" The man repeated, his voice slightly rising.

"And neither was this." The silence was slightly broken by a muffled '_bang_' as the bullet buried itself into the man, his face becoming one of pure shock. The woman tossed a lock of her red hair over her shoulder, and replaced the small white handgun that she had pulled out back into her pocket.

"W-why?" The man gasped as he staggered back and clutching the counter. He slowly slid to floor, his legs giving out as his heart slowly stopped beating.

The woman's red painted lips curled into a smile as she walked forward until she stood over the dying man. She crouched down and leaned in, her breath brushing against the man's ear.

"If you play, you get burned."

And that was the last thing that that man would ever hear.

It was almost two days later when the train rolled into the station in Germany in the early morning, a light fog and a slight drizzle blanketing the ground and sky. From the train disembarked four exorcists, dressed in normal clothes, carrying their luggage.

"Sooo tired…" Allen groaned, stumbling off the train, his feet dragging behind him.

"Cheer up, Beansprout," Lavi said happily and clapped him on the back, "We're here now!"

Allen just groaned again and swore to himself that he would never, _ever_ again sit next a Lavi that had had three cups of caffeinated coffee. Ever.

"So, what's next?" Lavi asked, surveying the crowded train station.

"Well, the school isn't far from here; the map says something of it being around several miles away." Lenalee looked up from the map she was holding and started leading the small group towards the direction of said school.

"So Allen, you ever been to Germany?" Lavi elbowed the short fifteen year-old, who tried not to fall over or drop his luggage.

"Yes." Allen replied, his face darkening, "I don't want to talk about it." Lavi didn't push the matter after he heard Allen mutter under his breath 'master,' 'inhuman,' and 'terrorist.'

"What about you, Kanda?" Lenalee asked the samurai, who was walking alongside her.

"Yeah, when we were looking for that old geezer." Kanda said, a small scowl coming to his face as he remembered the annoying search they had to go through. He hid the pang of sadness that hit him as he thought about Daisya, and what had taken place that night.

Lenalee gave a small laugh at the answer, and the four of them continued walking, making idle chat here and there (although it was mostly Lavi). They stopped for a bit for breakfast and took a small detour to see some interesting sights. It wasn't long until they started seeing signs indicating where the UnderEye School was, and soon they came to its opened gates. The school was in a more secluded part of the town, away from the bustling noise of the people and shops. The beginnings of a forest could be seen not far off, leading into mountains and to what seemed like a lake. All in all it had a peaceful, homey look, with flowers and trimmed trees lining the pathway to the school doors.

"Nice place," Allen commented, "It's pleasant."

"Yeah, doesn't look like anything's going on," Lavi added.

"If there's one thing we all know it's that looks can be deceiving," Lenalee said with a frown. "Especially in our line of work."

"Come on," Kanda motioned with his chin and they made their up the school pathway and to the big doors.

"We all remember what our cover stories are?" Lenalee asked, turning to her companions who nodded. "Good, let's go."

They opened the door and entered a spacious room, a large desk in the center, chairs, doors and pictures lining the wall. There were hallways leading either left of right, and other parts of the school building could be seen through the large glass window at the end of the room.

"Welcome to UnderEye School! I'm Jessika, the secretary." A young lady, with a thick accent, brown colored eyes and hair walked up and greeted them, the large smile on her face accentuated by the deep red lipstick she wore.

"Ah, hello," Lenalee answered after the awkward moment of silence that had followed. The lady seemed like she was on a sugar rush.

"We were informed that you were coming. I'm so sorry to hear about the loss of your Uncle." They had fabricated the cover story that Lenalee and Kanda had been living with their poor widower uncle, who just passed away, leaving them on the streets. Because they were oh so very poor, they decided to board at the UnderEye School. Allen and Lavi, who had been good friends with them since an early age, although already homeless, had come along, all hoping for a better life. Jessika shook her head sadly and stopped talking for about three seconds before she was right back at it. "Please, just register here, fill out these forms, read these papers, sign here, circle an answer and proceed down the hall and take the first door on your left." The cherry red smile never left her face as she spoke in one breath. Jessika grabbed each of their hands and pumped it up and down energetically.

"O-okay," Lenalee said hesitantly and they were each given a stack of papers that seemed ridiculously large. They sat down in the chairs and Jessika quickly handed each of them a pen.

"Now aren't you a cutie!" She stopped at Allen and pinched his cheek, who in turn looked at his companions desperately.

"Thank you?"

"But what happened to your hair?" She picked up a strand and seemed to inspect it.

"I bleached it." Allen answered, using the story that was in the folder given to him by Komui. "A little too hard."

"Oh, you poor thing," Jessika cooed. She glanced over to Lavi and asked him "and what happened to your eye?"

Lavi grinned at her and said casually, "I got into a street fight." There was a pause and Jessika wrote down a note on a clipboard she had been holding. "And won." That last little fact wasn't in the folder that had been given to him, but Lavi was quite sure no one would mind. Especially the girls.

"Well then," Jessika clapped her hands together, her smile never dropping, "just fill those out and leave them at my desk, and then you may go down the hall and take the first door on your left. There you'll get your medical checkup, and then one of the staff members will show you to your rooms. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. "Very good, I'll leave you to it!" She seemed to hop away like a bunny which sent shivers down their spines (and they had had more than enough experiences with bunnies to last them life time*) and went back to her desk.

"What a weirdo," Kanda said bluntly, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Yeah," The others agreed with him. They fell into silence as they worked on filling out the questions on the forms. It was while they were busy doing that that Jessika disappeared into a door that had a simple label reading 'Teachers Only,' the door shutting softly behind her.

UP NEXT: Settling into their new rooms and classes, school begins. And so does the double crossing.

**A/N: And here's chapter two! I know its three days late (ahem, I was re-watching for like the billionth time Batman: Under the Red Hood. It's a good excuse), so sorry about that, and the fact that not much seemed too happened, but I didn't want to rush things too fast. Also, I know in Chapter One I said that they would meet their teachers and fellow classmates, well, that obviously didn't happen here. It just didn't seem to fit. But it'll most likely happen in the next chapter, so keep your eyes open for that. **

**Please review, I really do want to know what you think, and all that good stuff. Thanks to Wolfgirlwarriorcat for reviewing XD**

***Read my story; Attack Of The Demon Death Bunnies (and if you do, feedback is always welcome)**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions And Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three: Questions And Plans_

Lavi sighed and slumped further on his chair, not even trying to pay attention to what the teacher was rambling on about. Mr. Ducklaroe (Lavi couldn't get over the name, who named their child Ducklaroe?), their science teacher, was a short man with thinning grey hair and a pair of large glasses that kept falling off his nose. Apparently Lavi wasn't the only one who couldn't seem to pay attention, several of the other students, (whose names Lavi forgot,) were either half asleep on their desks or doodling.

Lavi looked over to Lenalee who was sitting on the desk across from him, actually paying attention to the teacher. He sighed again and this time looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the door, the minutes ticking by slowly. The class had begun twenty-five minutes ago, and already Lavi was growing restless. _I wonder how Kanda and Allen are doing_…Lavi thought to himself. They had been split up, Lavi and Lenalee in the same classes for the most part, the same for Kanda and Allen. Their dorms were mostly alike, as it was four to a dorm, the three boys ended up sharing one and Lenalee was with the girls. Her roommates, she told them when they walked towards the school that day, were a pair of twins and one other girl, all of whom who were very sweet.

Lavi wasn't sure what to think of the school; so far it seemed just like any other normal school. Although they had only been there for two days. It was harder for Kanda and Allen to fall into a school routine than it had been for Lenalee and Lavi, because Lenalee had had some school experience and Lavi was used to learning with Bookman. Most of the subjects that the school taught Lavi already knew, so that would make things easier for him to focus on the mission.

It was strange wearing the custom school uniform as opposed to the Exorcist Uniform, and much harder to hide his Anti-Akuma weapon. He had managed to fit the hammer in his pant pocket that Lenalee had modified a bit for him to be easier to access it.

He looked back at the clock and repressed a groan to see that only ten minutes had passed, and the teacher was still rambling on.

XxXx

Not too far away, Allen was having much the same thoughts as Lavi. He and Kanda were in History class, a class that was being taught by a young man, probably in his late twenties -Mr. Kazer as he was named- had blond hair and blue eyes, and had a slight Dutch accent.

"Now, what was the name of the Greek poet that wrote the Iliad and Odyssey?" He asked the class. They were currently going over the Ancient Greeks (who Allen found were quite…interesting, to say the least).

"How about you, young miss?" Mr. Kazer asked pointing to Kanda. He was met with an ice cold glare.

"I. Am. A. Guy." Kanda growled pausing after each word for effect. Mr. Kazer blushed while the girls in the classroom started whispering, and looking at Kanda with new interest.

"Settle down, class!" Mr. Kazer said, trying to get order back into it. "Ahem, yes, I mean, young man. Do you know the answer?"

Kanda glared at him but did answer. "Homer."

Mr. Kazer nodded. "Yes, good job. Now, Homer was, some believe, blind due to the definition of his name in Greek, which means…"

XxXx

"Food! Finally!" Allen exclaimed as he sat down on the lunch table in the cafeteria next to the other exorcists.

"Hungry as always," Lenalee smiled. "How were your guy's classes?"

"They were good," Allen answered as he started to eat and Kanda just shrugged.

"Really? I think our science teacher is half dead," Lavi admitted, taking another bite of food.

"Lavi, be nice." Lenalee chided.

"I thought ours was going to be after he mistook Kanda for a girl."

"He thought Kanda was a girl?" Lavi asked with a huge grin, trying to suppress his laughter. "Aww Yuu-"

"Urusai." Kanda said, interrupting the redhead, "It's not my fault the teacher's an idiot."

"So, have you guys seen anything unusual?" Lenalee asked, glancing around the crowded cafeteria. Lunch break had started just a little while ago, and the four of them had found a table near the back of the room, further away from the rowdy students.

Allen shook his head. "Nothing so far. Do we know who Komui's colleague is? Maybe we could ask him a few questions."

"I asked Oni-chan about that, but he said he isn't allowed to say." Lenalee frowned. "I think it's against the Order's rules."

"That's strange," Allen commented.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anything either. Everything seems normal enough." Lavi said. "But then again, this is only the first half of the day since we've been here."

Allen nodded. "And if there were any Akuma my eye would activate."

"How do we even know it's at the school?" Kanda spoke up. "What about the hospital?" They glanced at each other.

"That's a thought." Lavi said, "Although we'd have to get in there and that's not something the school allows for those who aren't in need of it or those who don't want to go into the medical field."

"Then we'll have to think of something." Lenalee said, pushing her now empty plate away.

"What if we don't find anything at either the hospital or the school?" Allen mused

Kanda shrugged. "Then either we're not looking correctly or Komui's contact was hallucinating, and there really is nothing going on here."

XxXx

"They did WHAT?!" The angry roar was accompanied by a fist being smashed on the wooden table, the objects that had been lying on it rattling up and down.

"It appears they killed off one of our members, sir." The reply was blunt and emotionless, a stark difference from the shout before.

"Why those cheating #$%!-How _dare_ they?!" The man seethed, anger radiating off him. "We had a deal!"

"It seems they broke it, sir."

"I know that, you idiot!" He snapped, pacing back and forth. "How much time do we have before the drop?"

"Five days and sixteen hours, sir."

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, breathing in deep. "Five days you say? Will the products be ready in time?"

"That's debatable, sir."

The hit his fist on the table again and swore. "Fine then, they want to play rough, we'll play rough."

"What's the plan, sir?"

"The plan?" The man asked with a harsh laugh. "The plan is to kill every one of those dirty, lying, double-crossers!"

"Right now, sir?"

"Of course not, you idiot! What did I hire you for?!" The man walked over to the big glass window that was overlooking the city. "We wait until they give us what we want, and once that happens…Well, then we watch them burn."

UP NEXT: The Exorcists continue their mission, yet it seems when they uncover something, it takes them two steps backwards.

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm late again. Just a day late this time, so I guess it's better. But for my sake, I'm going to be posting every two weeks, just because I'm super busy (it's really quite ridiculous how packed my days are). So two weeks at the latest. Also, I am homeschooled (yes, I do have a social life, and yes, I'm busy than some of my public schooled friends) and I have no idea on how a public school works, so if you see something that makes absolutely no sense, please tell me. Again, your thoughts? Please tell me what you think! (Authors, you know just how happy a good review makes you ;) so you know what I'm talking about) This chapter killed me, don't know why, it just did. So if you could tell me if it was bad/okay/good, that would be wonderful :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day XD**

**-Wondering Snow**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Occurrences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four: Strange Occurrences_

Allen couldn't help but think that Miss. Shimon, their math teacher, should have been a patient at the Red Line Hospital instead of teaching at its joint school. She had bright, frizzy red hair—if she dyed it Allen couldn't tell—and blue eyes that could never seem to rest on something for more than five seconds. She reminded Allen of Lavi when he was a sugar high, yet even more so. And _that _was a scary thought. _Although_, Allen mused, _drinking two cups of coffee per class everyday might have something to do with it._ Why or how she had come to teach math at the UnderEye School was anyone's guess, as she wasn't able to focus on a problem for two minutes before she jumped to the next, or explained some of them in French, which most of the kids there didn't understand.

Due to Allen's strange appearance, his white hair, the scar on his left eye, and his burnt arm, (as was his cover story) had made him quickly become, during the week, known as the 'odd ball.' Although most of the kids there, who had lived or grown up on the streets or even worse places, weren't bothered by his strange appearance and simply went with it. Some of the students had tattoos or piercings or a gothic look to them, so someone like Allen wasn't too strange to see.

So far, even with them constantly keeping an eye out, the exorcists hadn't found or seen anything out of the ordinary. After they contacting HQ and had telling them of their results, or lack of them, Komui had said to stay at it for another week and if nothing happened to head back.

It was strange acting like a normal child for Allen. And he knew that it was a new experience for Kanda as well. Growing up, Allen definitely had anything but a normal childhood, and working undercover as an orphaned child (which really wasn't hard) made him wonder what his life would have been like if his parents had wanted him and if it hadn't been completely screwed over by The Millennium Earl.

A jab to his side brought Allen out of his thoughts and looking at Kanda with a confused expression.

"What?" Allen asked in a whisper, although he doubted that if he had spoken out loud Miss. Shimon would have stopped her crazy analogy of how obtuse triangles were somehow related to ducks.

Kanda jutted his chin over to an empty desk that Allen hadn't noticed before. "Where's the guy that was sitting there two days ago?"

Allen frowned and looked over to it. "No idea. Do you think something happened to him?"

Kanda shrugged but his expression darkened. "It's possible. But he could just be sick or something."

"True." Allen replied. It was completely possible that the boy had gotten sick, or he could have left the school, or just was absent for a while. But on the other hand…he could have been missing for a completely different reason. One that was much worse. He and Kanda reverted their attention back to the teacher, filing their thoughts away to mull over them later. It wouldn't be long before Allen would come to realize how close to home that thought was.

**XxXx**

Lenalee honestly felt like punching the girls in front of her very, very hard. They were the classic snotty, flirty, stuck-up teenage girls, ones that seemed, to Lenalee, to be rich. So why they were at a school for orphan or homeless kids was beyond her. _Probably because their parents couldn't stand them either_, Lenalee thought to herself. The leader of the gang, or 'club,' was a girl who was Lenalee's age, with blond curls and brown eyes. Her skirt was much too high, in Lenalee's opinion (and that was saying something), and her shirt wasn't high enough. Lenalee didn't have to be a genius to know that they were gossiping about her, even though they were trying to make it seem otherwise. She would have marched right up to their little group and tell them to say whatever they were saying to her face, but that would undoubtedly cause a scene and Lenalee knew better than to bring attention to herself.

"What did those girls ever do to you?" A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see a smiling Lavi leaning on the wall holding some school books in one hand.

"What'd you mean?" Lenalee asked as she walked over and joined him.

"You had a glare on your face aimed right at them." Lavi said as he jutted his chin over at the group of now giggling girls.

"Ah, just something they said, that's all." Lavi raised his eyebrow.

"You want me to go over and talk to them?" He asked her.

"No, they haven't done anything, but they just get me riled up." Lenalee replied.

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing, they think the whole world revolves around them, and that because they're pretty every guy is going to want to date them." Lenalee scoffed. "That really annoys me. And they look like they've never done any honest work in their life." She sighed. "But anyways, how do you like English class?"

Lavi grinned. "It's good, I mean, I don't really need to be in the class as Bookman's already taught me English, but Miss. Shreel is ho~ot." Lenalee rolled her eyes and swatted his arm in a playful manner.

"You and girls. Just promise me you won't date any of those." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the group of school girls chatting behind them.

"I promise," Lavi said with a laugh. "Nah, I wonder how-" A piercing shriek cut Lavi off from finishing his sentence. The two exorcists looked at each other, the nearby students pausing from their what they were doing and looking among each other. Lavi and Lenalee immediately prepped their Anti-Akuma weapons and took off running to where the cry was coming from. They pushed their way through the crowed that was in front of one of the classrooms and made their way inside it, both of them stopping short at the sight in front of them. The girl who gave the cry was staring shell-shocked at the sight before her, frozen in place.

The classroom was disaster, the curtains shredded, desks upturned, and dark puddles of liquid that seemed to look like blood lay on the floor or stained the walls. In the middle of the room lay a body, or what was left of one. It was burnt so badly neither Lavi nor Lenalee could tell the gender. It was in a position that was completely impossible for any human, and the mouth was open in what looked like a scream. The eyes were completely white, tears made from blood staining the mutilated face. The body was surrounded by blue water and broken glass.

Several of the kids who had seen the sight threw-up, others covered the mouths and some started crying. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a glance.

"What do you think happened?" Lenalee asked quietly. Lavi took a few steps closer and crouched down on his hunches, looking at the carcass with a keen eye.

He shook his head. "It wasn't an Akuma. This was something completely different." He said softly.

"Do you know what it is?"

Lavi didn't take his eyes off the body. "A hunch."

"What on earth is going on he-Oh my word!" Two of the teachers and had managed to push their way through, the first giving a startled exclamation.

"Everybody out!" The second, who was Cathy Shreel, yelled over the clamor, taking charge of the chaotic situation. "We will have the sorted out by tomorrow! Don't worry, we shall find out what happened! Now you must exit the classroom and go to your dorms, school is finished for the day!" When the students still lingered she barked, "NOW!" They scrambled out, Lavi and Lenalee slipping out with them.

After all the students had left and the door firmly locked, Cathy turned to Miss. Shimon. "What. Happened?" She asked in an ice-cold voice.

Miss. Shimon shook her head. "I have no idea! It's not possible for a subject to escape the pods! It makes no sense! I don't understand!"

Cathy sighed through clenched teeth. "Then shut up and find out!" She rubbed her throbbing head and reluctantly reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Boss? Yes, it's me, Cathy Shreel." She bit her lip while she listened to the person on the other end. "About that…we have a problem. A _big_ problem."

UP NEXT: The recent events give them no answers or clues to what is going at the school, and the strange encounter with a 'ghost' doesn't either.

**A/N: This chapter flowed so much better for me than any other, so I was actually really into writing it, which is why it's getting posted really early. I can't promise that for Chapter Five though.**

**Well, anyways, yes I'm going to give you guys that really annoying authors note where they ask their readers to review, because that makes the author's day ten times happier and helps them update. So there you have it. Now, you can tell me if it flowed well, or whatever. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, especially BluSkyRose and jin :D You guys rock. **

**Thanks and review,**

**-Wondering Snow**


	5. Chapter 5: Deepening Mystery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yaddy yaddy yada. Sorry (well, not really) for the lateness of this…I don't really feel like putting an excuse, so I won't. But, read and review (that would probably help get faster updates *shrugs* up to you) and yeah.**

_Chapter Five: Deepening Mystery_

Kanda silently pushed himself forward using his elbows, slowly inching his way down the vent, pausing every now and then to listen for any signs of activity, human or otherwise.

He was currently crawling through the Red Line Hospital air vents, following the directions that Allen had given him. The previous day's events had left the school in an uproar. Rumors and speculations were flying left and right, and many of the students had become quite apprehensive. Due to all the commotion that was going on, the schools board of directors had decided to call the rest of the week off, giving the students five days off of school.

The exorcists had used most of that time up talking to the students and continuing their investigation, slow as it was. They now knew, however, that something was definitely going on. The school board was staying very hush-hush about it, simply telling the students that it was an "accident in the classroom."

That was _not_ what was going on, this they knew.

After convening in the boy's dorm one night, they had come to the decision to investigate the hospital, or break into, as that was what they were currently doing, hoping to find _something_ that could give them a lead.

**{:Flashback:}**

"What could have happened to him?" Lenalee had asked Lavi a night ago, as she looked at the pictures that had been laid out on the floor next to them. Other sheets of paper, filled with diagrams and notes lay there as well, ideas or suspicions were being written down in a notebook.

"There was an event Bookman and I recorded not long ago," Lavi said, shifting into a comfortable position. "We were at a convention, for what I can't say, but while we were there, something like this happened."

"You mean you found the charred remains of a body?" Allen asked, resting his head on his hand.

Lavi nodded. "Not quite to this degree though. We later learned that a science experiment had gone horribly wrong."

"What were they trying to do?" Kanda asked. His eyes held a dangerous glint, and something else that the others couldn't place.

"The idea to the experiment was to bring someone back to life, using only scientifical means."

"What?" Lenalee asked. shock evident on her face.

Lavi nodded grimly. "Obviously, it didn't work. The dead body on which they were trying to accomplish that was left looking similar to what we saw two days ago. The scientist, well. That's the mystery. We don't know what happened to him."

Allen frowned. "You mean he died unexplainably?"

Lavi shrugged. "Either that, or something else. He was never seen again."

They looked at each other, an unspoken agreement filled the air.

_We need to solve this. Fast._

**{:End Flashback:}**

Kanda continued his slow paced crawl, taking a right turn and pushing forward for a little while until he came to his designated exit. Quietly opening the air vent, he lowered himself down, jumping the last few inches to the floor, landing in a crouch, Mugen strapped securely to his back.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he started to make out the outlines of furniture, several desks, chairs and tables, and cabinets and shelves that lined the walls.

He stood up, and started to slowly move around the room. Reaching into his pant pocket, he took out a small flashlight, and turned it on, shining it around the room for a better visual.

He walked over to one of the filing cabinets, and pulled open a drawer. Placing the flashlight in his mouth, he quickly started shuffling through the papers.

Medicine prescriptions, appointments, clients…nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be there.

_-Beep- _"Kanda, are you in?" Allen's voice came on the communicator in Kanda's ear.

"Yes," Kanda replied.

"Anything?"

Kanda shook his head, although Allen couldn't see. "No, just the usual that you would find in a hospital." He heard Allen sigh on the other end.

"Alright, Lenalee says to keep looking, but to watch out for the security."

Kanda nodded. "Alright." He cut the line, and closed the drawer. Walking over to the other end of the room, he opened the back door and stepped out, closing it softly behind him.

The dark hallway was empty, the silence giving an eerie effect.

Kanda continued exploring the hospital, placing anything and everything he touched exactly how he found it.

An hour and a half later, the search had still yielded nothing. Allen had told Kanda that Lavi, who had been sneaking around in the school office, hadn't discovered anything except that the secretary and one of the teachers were secretly seeing each other.

Kanda was just about to start heading back to the dorm, when he spotted the steel door. Normally, that wouldn't have caused him to pause, as there was tons of doors in the hospital. However, it was the fact that this particular door had no handle, and that it seemed to blend in perfectly with wall. The only reason Kanda had spotted it in the first place was because he was actively searching for strange things like that. Anyone who had just walked down the hallway wouldn't have noticed.

Frowning, he walked closer to it, running his fingers down the edge of it, looking for something that would open it.

There wasn't any.

Kanda glared at the door, and felt like kicking it, although he knew that that would do nothing.

"I mean, honestly, what should I do?"

Kanda whirled around, hearing the voices and footsteps drawing echoing down the hall. The previously dark hallway was now being lit up by beams from flashlights.

_Crap._ Kanda thought, _security guards._ Of course Kanda could have taken them out within five seconds, but that would definitely cause a scene later on. And tip off the person they were looking for. Or thing.

"Man, you've got the worst of luck. Did you try talking to her?"

The voices were getting louder as the guards drew nearer.

Kanda quickly looked around, trying to find a place to duck into, but there wasn't any. And it was all by chance that his elbow came to knock itself against the wall, hitting an invisible notch placed in it.

There small _whish_ of air as the door slid open.

"Well, yeah, but she won't-wait, did you hear that?"

Wasting no time, Kanda quickly stepped inside, the door sliding shut and locking behind him.

**XxXx**

Lavi gave the room one last glance, before stepping out of it, and quickly walking down the corridor.

_Man, this place gives me the creeps_, Lavi thought to himself.

The school building all locked up, empty and after dark wasn't the place Lavi was very keen on snooping around in. _But it sure beats that hospital¸_ he consoled himself.

He actually didn't know where he was exactly in the school. Some place deep, though. The air was cold, well, colder, and it was impossible to make out anything more than three feet away.

Lavi sighed. _Well, time to start heading back._ He could feel the mounting frustration for not finding anything, and hoped that Kanda had better luck.

Lavi turned around and practically had a heart attack.

There, standing right in front of him, was a _glowing_ little girl. Her skin was pasty white, and her black hair looked to be floating around her. She wore a plain white dress, her shoulders and feet bare. There was an unearthly blue glow around her, and her veins seemed to be filled with it.

_Akuma!_ Lavi thought to himself, his hand going for the hammer strapped to his thigh.

"Pl…se…I…ared."

Her face was brutally scared; the left side of it seemed to have been horribly burned. Her left eye was missing. She looked like she was in agony.

"Ep…e…"

"Wh-what?" Lavi asked, his eye wide. His first reaction was to think she was a ghost, but he could tell that she was alive. Or partially alive. Lavi had certainly seen many _horrible_ events, things, and people throughout the eighteen years of his life. But this…? The girl looked no more than five years old, and _what had they done to her?_

"He…p…ee," The girl tried to say again, her voice dead.

Lavi took a cautious step forward, hoping it wouldn't frighten her.

"Help…me." _Help me. Please. I'm dying._

UP NEXT: Uh….well. You'll be surprised! Because I'm still working that out…so yeah.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been, like, a month, or even longer, but…Life you know, decided to place itself first. So yeah. Also I really don't know if you guys are liking this (because you know…review?) but I'm determined to continue it, as slow as it is, because. Anywho, things are going to pick up now, I promise (er, I think they will?) but yeah. Okay, I know there are **_**so many**_** improbable things and lacking explanations…but I'm too tiered to really work that out right now, so just pretend, kay? **

**Also, I had to delete chap 4 because it didn't come out the way I wanted it, so for those who noticed, heehee, that's why.**

**Well, review (please…?) and all that jazz. :) **


End file.
